The instant invention is a seating device that is incorporated into a fanny pack or pack. The seat has an absolute utility over the prior art in that it is compact and sturdy. It has been discovered that the seat can also be incorporated with sticks for legs making it even more convenient for the user. The belts of the pack double as the tree support and seat support. When deployed the pack portion is conveniently stored under the seat portion so the pack is out of the way but close enough to be accessed when sitting. The seating device provides sturdy seating and storage for hunting, fishing, hiking as well as other outdoor activities.